The Trickster and The Witch
by AwkwardPanda2017
Summary: Astrid Potter was sitting on a park bench in Central Park when she heard sirens coming from South Manhattan. When she arrived on the scene, the Chitauri Invasion was in full swing. She quickly jumped into action, only to be face to face with the God of Chaos. Fem!Harry/Loki Soulmates. rated T for some mild swearing. Currently being re-written, updated sporadically.
1. Great News Guys!

Dear Faithful Readers,

I am so excited to say that I am starting work on The Trickster and The Witch. As you may have noticed, all of the previous chapters and Author's Notes have been taken down. I am rewriting this story, adding in detail and fixing plot points (holes) and such. I will also be posting a new Harry Potter/Avengers Crossover in the near future!

I am also so, so grateful for all of the support you guys have shown me these last few months. As it turns out, the family issues just turned out to be a huge misunderstanding that started with miscommunication. Thank you all for being so patient and understanding! I hope you all enjoy the new updates to The Trickster and The Witch!

Much love,

AwkwardPanda2017


	2. Chapter One: That Damn Potter Luck

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything Marvel related, although I wish I did. The test you see mentioned (The Poetic Edda) is in public domain, and I'm like 99% positive there will be quotes from it in the future. Anywho, please enjoy!

 **A/N:** I am very sorry for all the update notifications you all have to be receiving. There was some formatting errors on my end that needed to be fixed ASAP.

 **Chapter One: That Damn Potter Luck**

It was a pleasant spring day in New York City, and Astrid Iris Potter was enjoying her Friday off work by sitting under one of the many willow trees in Central Park. There was a slight breeze that blew through newly sprouted leaves, causing a quiet whooshing sound to surround her. That same breeze whipped through her fiery red hair and gently rustled the pages of the book she was reading. Astrid briefly looked up from the book and smiled. It was just the start of May, which meant the park was not quite as busy. There still were several tourists walking around, enjoying the sights and sounds of the city that never sleeps. From where she sat, she could see the top of the Empire State Building, and could just barely glimpse the work STARK glowing farther to the south. While she didn't like Mr. Stark's character, she did have to applaud his work on clean energy. It was very impressive, and was some of the most advanced technology she had ever seen. Which is why seeing an odd, light blue colored energy stream burst from the top of the tower didn't surprise her. She just shrugged it off and went back to The Poetic Edda.

Soon, sirens started blaring loudly around the borough of Manhattan, and people in the park started to scream and gasp. Frowning, Astrid looked up from the poem Lokasenna to find strange creatures pouring from a portal directly above Stark Tower. She had just finished putting her book back into her bag when her phone rang. "Director Fury, what a lovely surprise!" she answered as she started to swiftly walk in the direction of the Woolworth Building.

"Miss Potter," Fury greeted. "We may need your help. Loki has successfully opened a portal, and if we don't close it soon, we may never get it closed."

"I was already on my way over. I'll stop by MACUSA and let them know and ask if they wish to be involved. I will report back to you once I get an answer."

"Very well, Miss Potter," Fury replied as he hung up the phone.

Astrid glanced around her before making her way to a deserted alley. She threw her drawstring bag on her back and then was gone in a flash of bright orange flames.

She appeared in the magical side of the Woolworth Building, nodding to other witches and wizards as she made her was to the Congress Chambers. Once she got there, she burst through the door, grabbing the attention of the President. "Miss Potter, how many times do I have to tell you to at least knock before you come barging in?"

"My apologies, Madame President. I come with urgent news from Director Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki has successfully used the Tesseract to open a portal to another world. There is a large scale invasion going on, I need to know if the American Magical Community wishes to get involved."

"I have told Director Fury on many occasions that unless we are threatened directly, we will stay out of all their conflicts. But, if you wish, you may join in the fight. I suspect that Fury has already given you orders to aide the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. I wish you luck, Miss Potter. And next time, please knock before interrupting another Congress session."

"Yes, Madame President," Astrid replied with a sneaky smile as she flamed out of the chambers, leaving a pile of ash on the floor.

When she appeared on Park Avenue, the invasion was in full swing. She quickly pulled out her phone and sent a text to Director Fury before pulling out her trusty holly wand. She threw _Reducto_ 's and _Stupefy_ 's and even the rare _Bombarda Maxima_ at the Chitauri invaders. Doing this drew the attention of Hawkeye who reported to Stark. "It looks like we have an enhanced in the field, taking down Chitauri. Stark, might wanna go ask her what she's doing."

"Got it, Clint!" came Stark's reply.

Tony Stark, aka Iron Man landed with a thud next to Astrid, who in her surprise, threw a _Stupefy_ at him. The spell ricocheted off his suit and hit a Chitauri full in the face, blowing it's head clean off. "Who are you?" Stark asked.

"I'm Astrid Potter, Director Fury sent me to help you guys. Did he not ever mention me to you?"

"Not that I know of. What's with the stick?"

"I, Mr. Stark, am a witch. I use magic. Did Fury ever mention MACUSA or The Ministry Of Magic to you by any chance?"

"Yeah, I think so. So, you're one of those guys, then. Okay. Got any spells that can help us take down those giant Death Wales?"

"Of course, although, you may want to stand back. This spell is very very powerful," Astrid smirked and she aimed her wand at an approaching "Death Wale". She whispered the incantation for fiendfyre under her breath and a giant wave of cursed fire shot out of her wand. It impacted the "Death Wale" on it's side and before long it was completely engulfed in flames.

Astrid cut off the cursed fire and turned towards Stark, who just stood there like he was frozen. "Any more questions, Mr. Stark?" she giggled.

"Nope."

Laughing, Astrid turned and started firing spells left and right, taking down Chitauri after Chitauri. But with every one Chitauri she downed, two more appeared in its place. "Guys, we can't keep this up, we need to get that portal closed!" Astrid heard Natasha exclaim over the ear piece she had fished from her bag.

"Black Widow, it would be my utmost pleasure to close that damn thing. You guys need to stay on the ground, keep civilians safe," Astrid replied.

With a flash of flames, she appeared on the top of Stark Tower very close to the portal. She sent a burst of pure magic at the shield around the Tesseract and had to duck when the magic came flashing back towards her. "You can't get through it," came a voice from behind her.

"Dr. Selvig! Are you hurt?"

"Worry about me later. You can't force your way through the barrier, it's pure energy. I put in a safeguard. Loki's scepter," he got out, struggling to stand up.

"Did anyone hear that? I can close the portal! I just need the scepter."

"Go for it, Astrid!" Stark yelled.

Astrid jumped down to the balcony where Loki's scepter lay on the ground, and just as she was going to pick it up, she felt a curious tug on her magic. Turning around, she saw Loki struggling to move after being thrown around by Hulk. She walked over to him with the full intent of sending a slight _Crucio_ at him, but just as she was about to send the spell, she saw looked straight into his eyes.

In an instant, she could tell something was wrong. Her magic was pulling her towards him, but also trying to push her back. And for the briefest second, his eyes flashed from a chilling blue to a bright, spring green and then back again. "Guys, I'm going to need back up. Nat, can you come take care of the portal?" Astrid asked slowly.

"What's wrong, Astrid?" came a chorus of voices over the headset.

"Let's just call it and unexpected magical reaction to a certain someone."

There was a few mumbles of confusion but she ignored them, standing by Loki until she saw Nat land on the balcony and grab the scepter. Once Nat had gone up to the roof, Astrid knelt by Loki's side. "Hello, God of Mischief and Chaos," she hummed.

"What do you want, mortal?" he sneered

"I want to help you clear your mind," she replied as she reached out with Legilimency.

Inside Loki's head, there was a small battle raging. On one side was Loki with his volatile green magic and on the other side was a strange, blue mist. She walked over to Loki and nodded, her magic now fulling accepting him. They threw spell after spell after spell at the blue mist until finally, it disappeared.

Blinking, Astrid sat back on her heels. "Who are you?" Loki asked.

"I am Astrid Potter. I also happen to be your soulmate."

"What happened to me?"

"I am not quite sure, Loki. But I will get to the bottom of this," Astrid replied, suddenly very defensive of the God.

Suddenly, there was cheering on Astrid's earpiece. "Guys, I closed it!" Nat sighed in relief.

"It's not over yet, there's a nuke heading for the city!" Stark shouted.

Astrid stood up and ran for the door, putting her wand into her bag. "Stark send that thing straight for me. I'll take care of it," Astrid yelled as she jumped off the ledge and transformed into a beautiful phoenix. She flew higher and higher, until she was about 100 feet above the roof of Stark Tower. She could see the nuke getting closer and closer. Just as it whizzed past her, she threw up a magical barrier that contained the nuke and its blast. But she underestimated the force of the blast, suddenly, she was falling. There was a small magical shockwave that followed after her, forcing her transformation back and knocking her unconscious. She fell 300 feet before being caught by Thor and carefully taken into Stark Tower.

Astrid woke up just long enough to see all the Avengers surround Loki, making him surrender. " _Don't worry, Loki. I'll get you cleared of the charges sure to come._ " she thought, pushing it out toward him with her Legilimency. Then she collapsed onto the couch, magically and physically exhausted.

 **A/N:** And that'll do it for the first, rewritten chapter of The Trickster and The Witch! Hope you all enjoy, and I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors, because I know they're there lol. Make sure to leave a review! This is Awkward Panda signing out! 3


	3. Chapter Two: Surprises

**A/N:** Wow, so many people have complimented the rewrite! Thank you all so much for your support! I am so very grateful for having such a wonderful fanbase! Also, I have an unofficial beta now, **diabloman51**! He hasn't written anything yet, but has offered to help me out with editing. So big thanks to **diabloman51** for helping me out! As always, enjoy this chapter and leave a review!

The disclaimer is in the first chapter, but I will add to it when necessary

 **Chapter Two: Surprises**

"If it's all the same too you, I'll have that drink now," Loki said, sitting up after recovering from being thrown around like a toy by The Hulk. Seeing that no one put their weapons down, he held his hands up.

"Yeah, not happening, Reindeer Games," Tony replied, earning a chuckle from some of the Avengers.

Loki sat back in defeat, but he kept glancing over to the couch in the corner of the room, where Astrid Potter, the one who had helped him get Thanos out of his head, lay. She was unconscious, and this worried Loki. He could sense her magic was depleted, but he didn't know what that meant. Finding a magic user on Midgard has surprised him, everyone on Asgard thought the magicals on Midgard had died off several hundred years ago. While he was trying to be discreet about his glances towards the girl, his actions didn't go unnoticed. It was Hawkeye that noticed his behaviour, and he immediately called Loki out on it. "Why do you keep glancing over to the corner?"

"The girl, I can sense that something is wrong with her magic. It is depleted, although I do not know what effect that will have on her. I'm worried for her."

"Pssh, yeah right. Trying to make a quick escape?" Tony asked.

"I am being serious. I would suggest getting the Director here, I'm sure he knows more about Midgard magicals that I do."

"Brother, what are you playing at?" Thor demanded, stepping closer to Loki.

"Thor, I would like to speak with you in private. If you friends will allow that."

There were some odd glances shared between Thor and the other Avengers before Cap nodded in Thor's direction. Loki waited until all the Avengers had left the room before speaking. "Did you know?" he asked.

"Did I know what, brother?"

"That I am a frost giant, a monster. When father went to Jotunheim and took the Casket of Ancient Winters from them, he took me as well, hoping to use me to unite the two realms. Did Odin not tell you of my true parentage?"

"Father has not spoken of this. Is that why you tried to destroy Jotunheim?"

"Yes, it is also the reason I fell into the void. I drifted for what felt like eternity, until He found me."

"Who is He?"

"The Mad Titan, Thanos. I- I had my memories used against me. I was made to think that you and Odin and Mother hated me. I became a tool for Thanos, he wanted the Tesseract, and I agreed to get it for him as long as I was able to rule Earth."

"What does this have to do with girl?" Thor asked, confused.

"Well, after your Hulk threw me around like a toy, she helped me clear Thanos from my mind. I felt some sort of connection to her, like my magic was somehow part of her's. I can't explain it. But she is injured, and its effect on her is what worries me. Please, brother. Let me stay here until we know she is well. Then I will willing go to Asgard to face whatever punishment the Allfather has for me."

"I will do what I can. For now, I need to speak with the others. There is much to be done," Thor replied as he walked towards the door. But before he could open it, the others came through, making it obvious that they had JARVIS keep an eye on things for them. And with them came Director Fury.

"Friends, I need to speak in private. There is something urgent that needs to be discussed." Thor announced, motioning for Loki to go stand by Astrid.

"Fine, but we will not be leaving this room," Fury replied.

"Very well. My brother was controlled. This invasion was an act of Thanos, the Mad Titan obsessed with courting Death."

"And you believe him, the God of Lies?" Natasha asked, sceptical.

"Yes. I have heard stories of people going mad because of Thanos. This is not something to be taken lightly. Thanos wanted the Tesseract, and now that he does not have it, he will be wanting revenge. Most likely Earth will be his target. He will believe the humans are unruly, and therefore cannot be ruled. To destroy Earth would be to court Death."

"The Council will need to hear this. Anything else, Point Break?" Fury asked.

"Yes. Loki has mentioned that Miss Potter is injured magically. He does not know how this will effect her. We don't know much about magicals on Midgard, we thought them to have been wiped out several hundred years ago. He won't leave until he knows she is well."

"Why is he refusing to leave?" Hawkeye asked.

"He claims to have some form of magical bond with her. I'm not sure what it is, but from my experience with magic, this bond should not be ignored. Separating them may make her condition worse."

"Very well, I will contact MACUSA and have them send a healer. Until then, Loki does not leave this tower. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir." came a chorus of affirmatives from the Avengers.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes after Fury left. The only sound was the shuffle of clothes as people shifted around. Finally, Tony broke the silence. "Pizza anyone?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Hawkeye exclaimed as he went to sit on a bar stool.

About half an hour later, the pizza had been devoured and everyone was chatting about some of the craziest stuff they had seen. "Sir, a Medi-witch is here to see Miss Potter," came JARVIS's voice.

"Alright, let her in, J." Tony replied as everyone stood up.

The door opened as a young woman of about 24 walked into the room. "Hello, I'm Healer Granger. I was sent here to see- Oh my gosh, Astrid!" she exclaimed, rushing over to the couch where Astrid lay.

"You know her?" Cap asked.

"Yes, she is my best friend from back in England. A few years ago, we were in a civil war, fighting off a dark lord by the name of Voldemort. She was the one to defeat him. She was a hero, but one day she just left and told us not to come looking for her."

"Why would she abandon her friends and family?" Thor asked.

"I think it was because our people expected her to be something she's not. She was always a celebrity, but she hated it," Hermione explained.

"What kind of person hates fame?" Tony asked from behind the bar.

"The kind of person who's fame comes with a price. When Astrid was about 15 months old, her parents were killed by Voldemort in the first war. When he went to kill her, the curse rebounded and blasted his physical body into ash. His spiritual body, however, was floating around for years because of a particular bit of dark magic called a Horcrux. But Astrid was called a hero for defeating the Dark Lord. And her parents became Martyrs of sorts. No one ever thought to ask Astrid how she felt, no one had even checked up on her until her 11th birthday. She was used as a pawn in a very complicated game of chess, and she almost lost because she wasn't told all the rules."

"As fascinating as this story is, can we get to the healing part of the afternoon?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, sorry," Hermione replied, pulling out her wand to cast the diagnostic charms. "Her magical core is drained, but other than that, she seems perfectly fine. All she needs is rest. She's always been strong, and her magic even stronger. I'd say that she should be awake within a few hours. I hope you don't mind if I stay, I haven't seen her in years."

"I don't mind. The more, the merrier," Tony replied.

After the pizza had been devoured and the first movie of the Star Wars Original Trilogy had been watched, Astrid started to wake. Hermione got up from her seat by the damaged fireplace and walked over to Astrid, who was just sitting up. "ASTRID LILY POTTER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THESE YEARS?!" she screeched.

"He-hey, 'Mione," Astrid replied nervously.

 **A/N:** And there we have, the second chapter is done! As always, thank you all so much for taking time to read this, and please review. I also apologize for any mistakes found. Sometimes, 2 set of eyes just can't catch all the mistakes. Until next time, this is AwkwardPanda2017 signing out!


End file.
